Stuck in the Elevator
(Episode begins with Benson in his office, looking over bills and expenses; Mordecai and Rigby walk in) Benson: Can you guys go away? I'm busy at the moment. Mordecai: What's with all this? Benson: Ugh...if you must know, I've been looking over the bills and such to see if we can meet our quota by the end of this month but with all these bills and damages that certain people cause, we aren't gonna have enough money. And when there's no money, there's no park. Rigby: Doesn't the City pay us? Benson: Yes but they haven't sent alot since they're using the money for other things, like construction and other things. I say its a waste of money. Mordecai: Are there other businesses that aren't getting alot of money? (Scene goes to East Pines; Gene gets mad and throws papers off his table in the middle of his tower) Gene: I can't believe this! We've been able to pay off all our bills for more than 20 years and now we barely get enough to get gas for the van! How are we gonna be able to get the money so we can keep this place? East Pines Worker: Sir, I may have an idea. Gene: What is it? East Pines Worker: How about a fundraiser? Every business has one. Gene: Hm.....not a bad idea. But what will we do at this fundraiser? East Pines Worker: We can have people come and we will offer a raffle for a big prize. Raffles do bring a lot of people. Gene: Alright. Daniel, call the best hotel we can afford and save a reservation. Have it at the latest date. Daniel: Yes sir! (Scene goes back to The Park) Mordecai: Hm...Wait, what if we have a fundraiser! To raise money for the park. Benson: What will the fundraiser be? Mordecai: Every person coming will pay to get in, like 10 bucks at least, maybe 20. Then we can find stuff we dont need anymore and sell them for the highest bet. Rigby: I have vintage comic books that are worth alot now. Benson: Great idea Mordecai. I'll find the best hotel we can afford and try to find the latest date to do this. (Scene goes to Benson calling a hotel number and a man answers) Man: Hello. This is the Royal Hotel. How may I help you this lovely evening? Benson: Hi. Is there any chance that we can have a room so we can hold a fundraiser? Man: Let me see......Just your luck. We have one room left. Benson: Great. How much will it cost for reserving it for about 3 hours? Man: Well its 50 dollars an hour so 150 dollars total. Benson: I can afford that. But when is the latest possible date? Man: Tomorrow night. What time shall this take place? Benson: 7 to 10 PM. Man: Perfect, we have reserved it just for you. Now, what is your name so we may address you once you show up tomorrow? Benson: I'm Benson and I'm from The Park. Man: Alright. See you tomorrow Benson, and hope you have a great time at the Royal Hotel! (Benson hangs up and scene goes to Daniel calling a hotel number also) Man: Hello. This is the Royal Hotel. How may I help you this lovely evening? Daniel: We want a huge room for a fundraiser we're hosting tomorrow night at 7 PM. Man: Oh.....sorry sir but....someone else has the only big room we have left and reserved it from 7 to 10 PM. Daniel: Gene, the only room they have is reserved. Gene: Give me that. (Gene grabs the phone from Daniel) Gene: I want that room for tomorrow night. Man: Im sorry sir but someone has already reserved it. Gene: I don't care who reserved it, I want to share that room with the person who has reserved this. Man: I'll call the man who reserved it to make sure it will be fine if you two shared. Gene: Fine. (Man calls the Park and Benson answers it) Benson: Hello? Man: Is this Benson? Benson: Yes. Man: Well, someone else also wants to have the same room you have. Do you mind if you can share with the gentleman who wants it too? Benson: Sure. But who's the guy that wants the room? Man: (To Gene on another line) What is your name sir? Gene: Gene. And who's the guy who reserved it in the first place? (Screen becomes a 3 person screen and shows Gene and Benson with the Man in the middle of them) Man: (To Gene) Benson. (To Benson) Gene. Gene and Benson: What?! Man: '''Do you two want that room or not? '''Gene and Benson: Yes. Man: Then both of you can have the room at 7 PM. Agreed? Gene and Benson: Agreed. Man: Well, we'll clean the room up a little and hope to see you two tomorrow night. Hope you have a great time! (All 3 of them hang up; Benson gets the walkie talkie) Benson: Everybody, meeting outside, now. (Scene goes to everyone, minus Benson, sitting on the stairs) Benson: Alright guys, I have some good and bad news. Good news is is that we got a room in the Royal Hotel. Rigby: That's not so bad. But what's the bad news? Benson: Gene also got the room and is sharing it with us. Mordecai: Ugh....why him? Benson: I know, I know. But everything will go as planned. Just don't act mean towards the East Pines people so we don't cause a fight. Everyone but Benson: Fine. (Scene goes to the next night; Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and Skips are hanging up decorations in the room and the East Pines employees come out of the elevator) Pops: Hello all! Um, where's Gene? Daniel: He will be here in a minute. He brought his family with him. Pops: Oh. (Goes to Gene, his wife Gina, and their son Gary walking in the hotel; Gene is wearing a black tuxedo and dress shoes, Gina is wearing a black elegnat dress with black heels, and Gary is wearing a gray tuxedo and matching shoes) Gene: Now Gary, behave here or I'll have my foot in your- Gina: Gene, will you calm down? Gary is 15, he can take care of himself and behave. Right Gary? Gary: Yes mom. Gene: Alright. You two head up to the room, I'll be there in a minute. Gina: Alright, hon. (Gina and Gary get in a elevator, Gene takes off his hat, gives it to a employee who is in charge of coats and hats and gets in a elevator; Benson comes into the hotel and gets in the same elevator that Gene is in; goes to the inside of the elevator and Gene and Benson side-glance at each other) Benson: Gene. Gene: Benson. Benson: Weird coincidence that we get the same room for 3 hours. Gene: Yeah. (The elevator is at the 4th floor where the fundraisers are being held; the elevator suddenly stops and shakes hard enough to make Gene and Benson fall to the floor) Gene: What's going on?! Benson: (Pushes the open doors button but doesnt work) Huh? (Tries to open the doors but to no avail) Great, the elevator's stuck. We're stuck in here. Gene: Oh great, just what I need. To hang out in a elevator with a park rival who can barely keep his workers out of trouble. Benson: What's that supposed to mean? Gene: You know how many explosions I see coming from your park? Over the years, I've seen so many, I lost count. Benson: Says the guy who has his park seem like a military place instead of a family-friendly place. Gene: Your park isnt family safe either! Benson: Oh you know what- (Gene and Benson argue then Gene holds his hands up) Gene: Hold on. We should be trying to get help instead of arguing, so how about we set our differences behind and work together to get out of here and into that room? Benson: As crazy as I sound right now, I agree with you for once. (Gene and Benson shake hands) Gene: Alright, so let's figure out something here. Benson: Hm...Gene, theres a hatch on the ceiling. (They look up and see a emergency hatch) Gene: Oh, so we can climb up the wires and get to the 5th floor and then walk down the stairs to the 4th floor. Benson: Exactly the plan. But we need to get up there first. (Goes to Benson trying to open the hatch and is on Gene's head) Gene: Will you hurry up? This actually is uncomfortable. Benson: Just hold on. I almost got it open. (The hatch opens) Benson: Yes! (Benson climbs out of the hatch and onto the top of the elevator, there is a painted "5th floor" on the wall and is very high above them) Benson: Guess we can take back that plan. Gene: What do you mean? Benson: These wires look very rusty and oily, plus the 5th floor is like 15 feet above us. If we try climbing up there, we could slip and fall. Gene: Oh great. Just come back down here. (Benson leaps down into the elevator and notices the help button) Benson: (Presses the button) Hello? Is somebody there? (No response is heard) Gene: Forget it. We're gonna be stuck in here for a while so let's just take a break for now. (Gene and Benson sit on the floor) Benson: So....what do you want to do since we're obviously not getting out of here? Gene: Well, how about a game? Benson: I know a game. Alright so, I say a word that starts with A and then you say a word that starts with B, and so on. Gene: Alright. Benson: I'll start. Annoying. Gene: Boring. Benson: Careless. Gene: Dumb. Benson: Evil. Gene: Foolish. Benson: Greedy. Gene: Hated. Benson: Ignorant. Gene: Jealous. Benson: I don't wanna do this anymore. Gene: Why? It was funny since I was making fun of you. (Benson looks at Gene and Gene has a smirk on his face) Benson: How about we just talk? Gene: About what? Benson: Whatever you feel like talking about. Gene: Well, a few days from today will be Gary's 16th birthday. Hard to believe that 16 years ago, he was just a newborn baby and......I just can't handle the thought of him getting closer to moving out and leaving us. Benson: I remember when I moved out. My parents were crying so hard and they gave me this, so I will always think of home. (Benson gives Gene a picture; its Benson and his family in front of their house; his parents are smiling while Benson is on his dad's shoulders and his sister is holding a kitten in her arms) Gene: At least you had a caring family. My family was so busy with work that I would be all alone at home most of the day. I only got to them late at night after they got home from work or when it was a holiday trip to their parent's house. Even when I graduated high school, my parents didn't show up. Benson: Sorry to hear about that. Gene: It's fine. When my dad was home, he taught me so much. Like the pranking, he taught me some of the pranks I used in the war and he taught me how to be a fearless leader. Benson: My dad taught me to yell since I was always so quiet. Without him doing that, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Gene: Now that I think about it, I don't see the point in those 2 prank wars we had. Benson: It sure wasn't fun picking up all the cherry pies from the trees, even though they were good since there were some pies intact. Gene: (Laughs) Yeah. My wife sure is a great baker. But compared to me, I could make death bombs since my pies would be disasterous. (Benson and Gene laugh and sigh) Benson: You know, how come we never got along like this? Well, there was that one time where you helped distract that elf guy for us and we saved Christmas. Gene: Oh, I remember that. Took them 2 hours to finally find me tied up and face down on the ground. Benson: Well, at least he died in that lava pit. Gene: He did? Benson: Yep. Gene: He deserved it. (Scene goes to Mordecai and Rigby at their table) Mordecai: Dude, have you seen Benson? Rigby: No. I thought he would be here way by now. Mordecai: Should we look for him? Rigby: Alright. (Mordecai and Rigby get up and go to the elevator and Benson and Gene stand up) Benson and Gene: Guys! Rigby: Benson! Gene! We've been waiting for you for the past hour! Benson and Gene: The door! (They run to the door but it closed) Gene: Oh great! Appearantly, we can only get out when someone comes in. Guess we'll have to wait, again. Mordecai: Guys, what's going on? Benson: The elevator got stuck and none of these buttons work for some reason. Rigby: '''Did you try to press the "open doors" button? '''Benson: (Sarcastically) No....we didn't think of that before. Rigby: Well try it. Benson: Rigby! I was being sarcastic! We tried that 5 times and we're STILL here! Rigby: I was trying to help. Benson: Help? You know what- (Benson and Rigby argue; Gene pu''lls out a whistle and blows into it; they stop) '''Gene': Listen up! Us arguing isn't gonna get us out of this! Now you guys knock it off or so help me, I will put my foot where the sun doesn't shine! Do you understand?! Benson and Rigby: Yes sir! Mordecai: Um.... Wait, I have an idea. Rigby, you have good hearing, dont you? Rigby: Yeah, I think so. Why? Mordecai: You put your ear on the door and try to hear if someone is nearby; If so, we will yell and hopefully they will hear us. Rigby: But I don't know what's on this door... Mordecai, Benson, Gene: Rigby! Rigby: Alright. (Rigby puts his ear on the door; hears footsteps coming towards the elevator) Rigby: Someone's coming! (Mordecai, Benson, and Gene yell and the footsteps stop) Pops: Hello? Rigby: Pops! SO glad you came by! Listen, press the button so we can get out. Pops: Which button? Rigby: The one to open the doors. Pops: I don't see it. Mordecai: The button that has a picture of 2 doors opening. Pops: OH, found it! (Pops presses it and the doors open; the guys run out of the elevator) Benson: We're out finally! Gina: Gene! There you are! Where have you been? Gene: Me and Benson were stuck in the elevator. Gina: For the whole time? Gene: What? The fundraiser's over?! Gina: Yes hon. Now come on, let's go. Gene: Just wait a second. (Benson and Gene face each other) Benson: Well, this isn't what I wanted to happen. Gene: Yeah. But at least we're friends now, right? Benson: Friends. (They shake hands) Benson: I"m wondering how much money we got. Gene: I hope I get more money than you. Benson: Excuse me? Gene: Well, I have the biggest, cleanest, safest park in the area so I should have more money. Benson: (Laughs) I can't believe what I am hearing. You think you have the best park? Gene: I have won awards from the City Park Council for the cleanest park. Benson: Well, I've won awards for Best Park Manager. Gene: I think you will win this year's award for "Least Fun Park". Benson: I think you will win the "Biggest Mouth" award! Gina: Gene, come on! The van ain't gonna start itself. Gene: Alright sweetheart. (To Benson) Have fun running a crummy park. (Gene walks with Gina to the elevator and Benson mockingly mimicks Gene) Benson: Gah.... (To Skips) Skips, did we raise enough money? Skips: We got 800 dollars. Benson: Great! That's enough to pay all the bills and have extra money for the future. Skips: So, you and Gene aren't friends anymore? Benson: Don't bring it up. Let's just take this back to the Park. (Scene goes to the next day and Benson is relaxing in his office) Benson: Finally, with no bills, no work, just peace and quiet.... (His phone rings and answers it) Benson: Hello? Gene: I just wanted to say that I got over a thousand dollars and now we have a swimming pool with the extra money we had. Just called to let you know that. Hope you have a good day. (Gene laughs and hangs up; Benson turns red) Benson: GGEEEEEEENNNNNNEEE!!! (The episode ends) Category:Episode